The conventional way of cleaning rugs is done by dedusting, washing by mechanical brushes and with ideal soaps, rinsing and squeezing dry and subsequent heat drying.
Thus, the rinsing is done with pressurized water with slow and imperfect results.
The squeezing dry is done by passing the piece between a pair of rotating rollers, which upon moving between them, causes the squeezing out of the water. Or this may be done by water aspirators. Water aspirators have the inconvenience that they may cause the pieces to wear.
The drying is done in heat ovens, which cause an imperfect finish or else they are hung out to dry just like conventional clothing. This causes the water to drop to the floor as the squeezing out of water is not perfect and thus the water contained in the entire piece accumulates in the bottom thereof.
This way of cleaning rugs makes it a very laborious task since it is very hard to handle wet rugs, since in the event of their being large pieces, as the case normally is, their weight increases considerably and it is very difficult to handle them.